


How over kill is making the two kiss on top of a ferris wheel with fireworks going off in the back round?

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fireworks, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Oh, This Is STUPID, This is like 5 months old, ahahahahahah this is chliche, oof, that's about all the tags omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Lmao it's really boring up until the end





	How over kill is making the two kiss on top of a ferris wheel with fireworks going off in the back round?

Jeremy glanced at Michael as they walked, nervously looking down at his hand before grabbing his pinkie finger, locking his fingers in place with Michael’s

Michael glanced back at him and smiled “Do you want to hold hands? or are you not comfortable in crowds yet?” he looked around at all the other people in the street, sticking his tongue out at the mixed smell of lemons and popcorn 

Jeremy blushed lightly, holding onto his one finger “This is fine!” he laughed a little and looked around “Anyways..” he mumbled “Do you like festivals, Like- I remember you talking about some and how you’ve been to a bunch but I mean.. How are they?”

Michael smiled, gesturing around a little with his free hand “I love them Jeremy! I grew up always going uptown for them and going to different towns, You’re just lucky our town has one this fall!” he smiled, looking at him “I know you don’t like crowds.. or rides, or outdoors- or food.. or- Anyways!” he hummed, changing the subject “I’m sure you’re going to enjoy this, I just can’t believe you’ve never been to one”

He shrugged, keeping a tight grip on Michael’s finger, afraid to get separated “I guess..” he mumbled and flinched as Michael turning “I just don’t like large crowds, or spinning and moving rides- Or.. Pollen is all, but I mean food is..Yeah no” he laughed lightly, looking around “Well it does look kind of fun” he smiled

Michael couldn’t help but smile, kissing Jeremy’s cheek. They’d been dating for almost six months now and honestly, Jeremy would need to get used to Michael being affectionate 

He blushed and lightly hit Michael’s arm “Michael! I told you not to kiss me in public” he sighed and looked around again, messing with his boyfriend’s fingers

Michael smiled and watched him, He would always love to tease Jeremy that way, Be affectionate in public. He loved seeing his cheeks puff out as he punched his arm like always “Aw, Come on Jer.. I gotta assert my dominance to the chicks trying to steal my man” he pouted

Jeremy sniffled back a laugh and smiled “Whatever Mikey..” he laughed and jumped, hugging Michael around his torso, watching a clown walk by “..Mikey I wanna go home” he whispered quickly

He laughed, patting his head “Relax dude, It’s just a clown.. They’re always at festivals, It’s like.. Their calling”

Jeremy slowly let go of Michael and sighed “Well can satan call them somewhere other than here” he mumbled, jumping slightly before smiling

Michael watched him and already knew why he jumped. He was expected the squid to shock him for a stupid comment or being stupid, Which he wasn’t. He reached back for Jeremy’s hand where Jeremy gladly locked his finger with Michael’s pinkie again

“I think you mean-“ Michael started before getting punched “Oh come on-“ he laughed “I didn’t even get to say it that time!”

“Don’t need to, You were going to make another lame joke about my last name, and that's not what I need to hear” he quickly hit Michael again before he could even open his mouth

“Jeremy I didn’t even say anything that time!” he sighed “..Abusive” he pouted, holding his arm where Jeremy had kept lightly hitting him. It didn’t actually hurt, but Michael was just trying to get a laugh

Jeremy sniffled a laugh and rolled his eyes, Success.

“You don’t need to- I’ve heard enough of them” he giggled, looking around

Michael smiled at Jeremy’s little laugh, he loved hearing him laugh “Hey Jeremy, I’m gonna play a game- A counting game. But I’m not going to tell you what I’m counting, But right now I’m starting at one” he smiled

He looked up at him, slightly confused and smiled “Um.. Alright? I don’t even get it but as long as you’re having fun” he laughed lightly

Two

Michael smiled and looked around “You hungry?”

Jeremy shook his head, pointing to some sort of ride that was spinning, yet rising vertically at the same time “Too sick from watching that” he mumbled

Michael laughed a little and watched it “Then just don’t watch it!”

Jeremy laughed. Three. “It’s kind of hard when there are screams coming from that direction Michael!” he snorted

Four

Michael smiled, shaking his head “Man, I’ve already counted four” he smiled

Jeremy looked at him, still confused “Am I supposed to be guessing what you’re counting, or are you just telling me??”

Michael shrugged, feeling Jeremy grab two fingers now as they walked by a group of people before dropping back to one “I mean you can, but I won’t say if you get it right” he smirked, glancing back at Jeremy

He groaned and hummed lightly, messing with Michael’s fingers again “Uh.. How many people are wearing a certain color?”

“Not even close”

“How many things remind you… of.. A video game?”

“Nope, maybe a little close but not really”

Jeremy sighed and laughed a little

“Five”

Jeremy looked up at him “I don’t get it!!”

Michael giggled a little and shook his head “If you don’t guess by the end of tonight, I’ll tell you then”

Jeremy checked his watch and groaned “It’s only five though” he laughed lightly

Six

Michael smiled, looking around “Well, Ignore it for now- What do you wanna do for now?” he tapped Jeremy’s fingers, looking around “I know you’re not all in for rides or food, so we could just sit on the benches, I could win you a pet rabbit-“ he smiled at him innocently

He giggled, Seven. “Michael, My parents would literally kill me if I brought home a rabbit and you know that.. Your mom might not but mine would, As much as I would ‘love’ to get a rabbit, I can’t afford to take care of it” he shrugged

Michael hummed “Well no need to get sarcastic” he smiled, earning another laugh, Eight. “Fine, then I’ll win you literally every stuffed animal” he smiled, putting his hand in his pocket

Jeremy shook his head “No way Mikey! I don’t need any, and there’s no use in getting them” he shrugged

Michael looked back at Jeremy and stared at him before stopping and taking both of his hands “Jeremy. My buddy, My boyfriend.. Please just let me love you”

Jeremy sniffled out a laugh, Nine, and shook his head “Alright, You can try but I don’t see what the point in getting one is” he shook his head and tensed, feeling Michael let go before reaching for his hand again, holding two fingers like last time “Don’t leave me just yet Mikey-“

Michael laughed a little and played with Jeremy’s hands until he reluctantly gave in to holding three fingers “There you go-“

Jeremy rolled his eyes, glaring at him “You just wanna hold my hand like the gay you are..” he mumbled, reaching for the fourth finger before letting go and going back to two

Michael pouted and leaned over Jeremy a little, kissing his forehead “You do whats comfortable Jerm” he smiled, knowing Jeremy was blushing horrible red

Jeremy squeaked lightly, definitely dark red “Oh fuck you” he muttered, clinging to Michael’s fingers “I hate it when you’re right or so considerate” he glanced back up at Michael and smiled

Michael smirked lightly, squeezing his fingers “Is that an invitation or a rude comment?” he winked, earring a tenth laugh. “What? Why- I thought you would’ve liked it” he pouted

He smiled, rubbing his hand “I do, I swear I do, It’s just that I’m joking, Like sarcasm” he looked at Michael apologetically

Michael smiled “I know, Sarcasm suits you the best” Earned yet another laugh, Eleven. Michael’s getting much more laughs then he had actually expected “It’s alright Jerm, I don’t take anything you say serious” Twelve laugh

“Well that's a low blow” he mumbled, stopped at a booth Michael had dragged him to

Michael smiled, letting go of him “Which one are you aiming for?” he elbowed him, pointing up to a bunch of plushies

He looked up and crossed his arms so he had something to do with his hands “I don’t know, I told you plushies weren’t really my thing” he mumbled, shrugging lightly

Michael pouted lightly, lowering his hand “Aw come on, Don’t be like that babe..”

Jeremy blushed dark red, looking down “Don’t call me that in public!” he tried to state seriously, his voice being far too high to be taken seriously though

He smiled and raised his hand again “Then pick one, I’ll call you baby if you don’t-” he teased, trying to get some fun out of tonight

Jeremy’s breath hitched, scanning them before pointing to a medium sized husky “What about that?” he blinked and looked at Michael already talking to the guy before he handed it to Michael “Wait what-“

He smiled, shaking it lightly “It’s my mom’s friend, I know pretty much everyone running a booth so here” he smiled, holding it out for Jeremy to take

He stared at it before lightly taking it, holding it against his chest “Thank you..’’ he mumbled, hiding his red face in the back of the dog’s head

Michael smiled at him, taking his phone out “Dude, You literally look so adorable right now-“

Jeremy looked at him, blushing more “Did you just take a picture?!” he sighed and let out a light laugh, Thirteen, smiling lightly “I hate you. so. much.” he giggled

Fourteen

Michael snorted, putting an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder “And posting it, Hm.. Should it say “Shy bf” or maybe “He’s so cute” Hm.. still thinking” he smirked, typing something

Jeremy blushed more, burying his face in the soft stuffed animal “How about ‘He wanted me to delete it’ because I do” he laughed. fifteen

He smiled, typing exactly what Jeremy said before starting to walk again, sliding his phone into his back pocket “Aw come on, You know you love the attention..” he kissed Jeremy’s forehead, practically leading him at this point with how far his head was in the stuffed animal

He mumbled something, looking up a little “Yeah I kind of do” he smiled, leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder for a brief second before looking up again “You know what I love, Like- Everything” he giggled, sixteen

Michael smiled and sighed lightly, pointing to a table as Jeremy nodded, walking there “Well of course I do, It’s not that hard to figure out what the love of life likes as I’m always around him and listening to him ramble about nothing” he smiled, sitting down

He rolled his eyes, sitting down across from him with the plushie in his lap “I wouldn’t say love of my life after only six months, even after maybe two years of crushing” he blushed lightly

Michael smiled, leaning on the table a little “I would- Because hey, It’s you, and I mean.. I love you obviously, After like five minutes of meeting you I loved you” he smiled 

Jeremy snorted, seventeen “You were like.. thirteen then when you started getting feelings, Maybe fourteen” he smiled “You really loved me then..??” he laughed, eighteen

He nodded, putting his hands on the table “Of course I did! I’ve been crushing for forever Jer, Like.. I even told my mom-“ he looked at Jeremy with wide eyes

He blinked and smiled, trying not to laugh. Michael counts it anyways, Nineteen “Mike.. That’s cute, but- ..I still haven’t told my parents I’m dating you” he mumbled, a little shyly “Sure they’ve told me it’s okay to be gay but I’m sure they’ll just tease me if I say anything” he shrugged, pushing a voice in the back of his head saying something about how being gay isn’t ‘cool’ away

Michael smiled, reaching over the table for Jeremy’s hands “Aw, Are you embarrassed by your obviously amazing boyfriend?” he smirked

He rolled his eyes and smiled, messing with Michael’s fingers “Not at all, It’s just.. I think I’m scared of their reaction I guess, but I’m sure they wouldn’t be mad or anything.. Right?” he looked up at Michael, a blank expression plastering his face

Michael took a breath and smiled “I’m sure they wouldn’t.. Hey-“ he looked down at Jeremy’s much lighter skin tone and back up at his still red face “Lemme go get something to eat and then we can change the topic to something more happier?”

Jeremy laughed, twenty! “Yeah, Sounds good” He slowly pulled his hand away as Michael stood up, kissed his head which made his face even redder and walked away. Jeremy sitting alone, checking the time on his watch

7:21 PM

“Damn, I guess time does go by when you’re having fun” Jeremy mumbled to himself, looking around at the few food booths, tons of people and very few pets. He looked at the dogs being walked as they stopped to smell food and looked up, the sky changing to a darker blue as it got later in the night

He glanced at Michael’s seat, remembering he left before looking around to try and spot his player one. No sign. He shrugged and looked up at the sky, watching a few leaves on a tree move, opening his mouth slightly before something was put in his mouth, making him cough before taking it out and throwing down

Michael couldn’t help but laugh, putting french fries and an ice cream down “Oh my god- I can’t believe you got that scared” he smiled “You okay?”

He glared at Michael and shook his head “You asshole- Of course it’s going to scare me!” he laughed, twenty-one

Michael smiled, kissing his forehead before sitting across from him “Alright alright, I’m sorry, but I did kiss you so that’s some forgiven right?” he smiled 

He sighed, taking the french fry to dip into his ice cream “Somewhat..” he smiled, putting it in his mouth to swallow it “Still scared me to death- At first I thought I was throwing up-“ he laughed, twenty-two “But then I realized something was in my mouth” he snorted, twenty three

He smiled, propping his hands on the table to hold his head “Surprise! It was the food your boyfriend promised”

Jeremy laughed again, twenty-four, and smiled “I didn’t even think about that, My first reaction was just “Spit it out!”” he laughed, twenty-five

He smiled and laughed lightly “Hey Jeremy…”

He stopped, his mouth half full of fries before swallowing “Don’t you dare judge me- But what is it?”

Michael smirked, leaning forward a little “Nothing.. Just.. I’m so glad you’re.. Heere-“

Jeremy stared at him and slowly blinked, laying his head down

He snorted, covering his mouth “Oh no baby no-“ he laughed, catching his breath before holding his chest

He sat up, his face a light pink “Is that seriously funny to you!?” he stared at him, smiling this time before breaking into laughter. Five points, thirty

Michael smiled, tapping his hands on the table “Yeah.. A lot actually” he smiled “And guess what number I’m at now!”

He hummed, thinking a little “Um, I don’t know.. What was last time? Like six, Maybe.. Like fifteen now??” he laughed a little, thirty-one, shrugging

Michael smirked, leaning over the table to kiss his forehead “Thirty one now, It’s really easy”

He groaned, trying to think “Are you.. counting- uh.. Birds??” he said, his voice in confusion

“Not even close, but it is a sound!” he smiled

Jeremy gasped “Oh a hint- Uhm,, A dog bark-“

“No”

“Screams?”

“Nope”

“Uh.. How many times I can say ‘uh’ in a night” he laughed. Thirty-two

Michael snorted “Cute but no”

Jeremy sighed, leaning on the table a little “I don’t know, You’ve just got me all curious now” he pouted ”Thirty-one of something?? I don’t know Michael, You’re gonna have to tell me” he smiled, pouting a little

Michael couldn’t help but smile “Maybe” he teased

“Please tell me- I’m impatient” Jeremy laughed. Thirty-three

“Numbers are rising” Michael mumbled, watching Jeremy huff. His face told Michael he was having fun but the stare showed he was confused

“Are you counting minutes?”

“Might as well be!” Michael snorted

Jeremy sighed slowly, rubbing his head “Mikey, Please, Mikey, I love you.. End my suffering” Jeremy mumbled, his arm outstretched on the table to Michael. Michael looked down at it and smiled, intertwining their fingers

“No, but if it makes you feel better it’s staying at Thirty three”

“You said it was Thirty one!”

“Yeah well happened twice since then” Michael rocked their hands back and forth, looking up at Jeremy’s blushing face

“Uuuuuuggghhhhhhaaaaa..” Jeremy hummed looking at their hands “It’s gonna bug me if I don’t figure it out”

“I guess you just gotta start thinking then”

Jeremy laughed that sweet little giggle he always does and let go of Michael’s hand to stand up. Michael missed the contact almost immediately

“What kind of rides do you wanna go on?”

Michael smiled and stood up, offering his hand “Any of them, as long as they don’t make you sick”

Jeremy smiled “I think all of them will” Jeremy mumbled, looking around before going back to grab the hecking plushie Michael gifted him. “You pick one, but nothing extreme please..”

“Teacups-”

“Fuck you”

“Uh” Michael mumbled, smiling at Jeremy, squeezing his hands “Still nervous about things?”

Jeremy glanced at him and smiled “Right now, it doesn’t matter” Jeremy squeezed the soft fabric closer to his chest. “Well I mean it does but I’m not going to let those thoughts haunt me while I’m having a good time” He corrected, smiling at Michael

“That’s the spirit” He murmured, kissing Jeremy’s cheek. He’d asked to kiss Jeremy before and the boy always says no. He doesn’t know why, but Michael respects it and sticks to Jeremy’s boundaries. Michael glanced up and looked around, his eyes finding the Ferris wheel “You’re not scared of heights, are you?” Michael smiled, Jeremy glancing up with him.

Jeremy whined, noticing it being taller than the buildings around him. “Well.. Kind of” He mumbled “But we can go”

“Really? We don’t have to go if you don’t want to”

“No, I wanna go” Jeremy giggled. Thirty-four.

“You sure?” Michael looked at him slightly worried. Jeremy never liked heights, he didn’t even like the bunk beds in Michael’s room when they were eight. Granted that was when they were young, but even when Jeremy had to go to the second floor in the mall he got anxious

“You can hold me if I get scared, right?” Jeremy looked at Michael, grinning at him. Michael could’ve sworn it turned into a smirk before he looked away

Michael blushed and found his free hand on the back of his neck, brushing his fingers against the short hairs on his neck “Yeah, I can do that” He forced out, smiling at Jeremy’s Thirty-fifth giggle. Michael squeezed his hand lightly, walking over to, looking up “..You sure you can do this?”

Jeremy looked up, his shoulders swaying a little “Oh jeez” he mumbled, laughing nervously. Thirty-six. “Yeah, It should be fine” Jeremy smiled sweetly up at Michael and it took almost all of his will not to kiss him right then and there

Michael smirked a little, planting a kiss on his cheek instead and dragged over to the line, waiting a whole four seconds before Michael was dragging Jeremy in to take a seat. He noticed the blush on Jeremy’s face, as well as with the nervous expression. Michael frowned, putting an arm around him once the bar went down  
Jeremy glanced at Michael, leaning on his shoulder a little. He hummed over his nervous screech as the cart started moving. He sunk into his seat a little, burying his face in Michael’s soft hoodie

“You doin’ okay?” Michael leaned up, holding out his other arm for Jeremy to grab and hold on to for dear life

“Absolutely” He mumbled, looking up a little at the sky, only making his worried expression grow

Michael sighed and tugged on his hoodie, pulling away from Jeremy for just a second before handing him “Here”

Jeremy blinked in confusion before slowly putting it on, pulling it down over his head, making his hair a mess. He smiled, hugging it close to himself “Dude, I’m surprised you weren’t burning up with how warm this is” He laughed, Michael mentally counting Thirty-seven.

“Used to it. How are you feeling?” Michael smiled

Jeremy thought for a second before looking down and trembling back into the cart

“Why the fuck would you do that?!”

“I don’t know!!” Jeremy screeched, pouting at Michael

“You’re afraid of heights!”

“I know-”

“Oh my god”

“I know- I’m a fucking dumbass, but you love me” Jeremy’s voice softened at the end, glancing up at Michael with big and innocent eyes.

“Hmmm.. Maybe”

“What?” Jeremy’s tone was serious, his face turning a lighter shade of pale

“I was joking- I love you, I love you so much, don’t worry” Michael reassured, gripping Jeremy’s hand “I promise I will never stop loving you. No way in hell could anyone get me to stop” Michael mumbled, his thumb crossing across Jeremy’s hand

Jeremy glanced at him, smiling widely “..I love you too” His voice was quiet and shy, making Michael’s face burn

“..Fuck” He muttered, looking away from Jeremy. He swallowed, staring down instead of at Jeremy.

“Oh..” Jeremy mumbled, looking away, slowly pulling his hand away

“No- No, I..” Michael noticed Jeremy’s flinch and smiled at him “No I meant fuck just… Fuck I’m in love, and fuck me, how am I this lucky?” Michael gestured to Jeremy

Jeremy let out a small thirty-eighth laugh. “Wow.. for a second I thought you were saying you hated me” Jeremy jolted a little as the cart stopped. He looked in front knowing they were at the top of the wheel. Jeremy whined sinking in

“Hey..” Michael tightened his arm around him, the other holding his forearm “It’s gonna be-” He was cut off by a loud clap and a bright light behind them, shaking Jeremy’s entire body. Michael looked at him again, hugging him close “It’s okay, It’s only fireworks” He whispered into Jeremy’s ear, petting his hair “You’re gonna be okay. I promise”

Jeremy looked behind Michael at the fireworks, slowly getting used to the different colors bursting before his eyes. Michael watched him, in a much more intense state, watching the colors explode across Jeremy’s face. All his features and bright eyes. The blue changing to a mix of purple, red, a darker blue, greens. His mouth just slightly hanging up as he watched in awe. His eyes were blown and staring at Michael- oh he’s staring at Michael

Michael blinked a little, staring at Jeremy. Jeremy stared back not breaking eye contact. Michael slowly raised a hand to the back of Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy closed his mouth, glancing at Michael’s mouth, looking quickly back up at Michael’s eyes. Michael noticed. Obviously. His lips curled into a smile, pulling Jeremy closer. Jeremy took a quick breathe before closing the gap, rather quickly. He raised his hands to hold Michael’s face, his thumb lightly brushing across Michael’s cheekbone.

And for a brief second. There were fireworks.


End file.
